Jurassic world: No man's land
It was a few years since the incident at jurassic world. A man named James, a survivor of a dimorphodon attack, wants answers. In his search, he finds that a rival company, Biosyn, has since bought some of their property, Isla Sorna. He goes on the deep web to find a way, a boat that takes one or two passengers to Sorna. He books a trip. He has to go to Mexico, which requires a passport. It pays off and he gets on. He gets offshore within ten hours. He looks into the ocean. The first creatures he sees are present. Icthyosaurus are leaping out of the water like dolphins. They get to a dock. The captain tells john the only way they will let him have answers is to apply. James agrees, only because he is desperate. He gets the job easily. "So you would like to see what species we have" a biosyn worker asked. "Sure" James said, curious about what kinds of animals they have their hands on. They went to relatively small cages first. "These are our land animals" the worker said. He pointed to a large bird cage. "Velociraptor, four feet long, two feet tall, fluffy, perfect for black market trade. The color comes from the original animal, as we use 100 percent pure DNA. "While InGen uses gender-changing frogs to fill the gaps, we use other specimens" the worker said. "What about that" James asks, pointing at a large horned theropod. "Carnotaurus sasteri" the worker said. An alarm sounded. The other workers panicked. "This can't be happening, we made sure they were gone" a handler shouted. "What is it" James asked. "A damn spinosaurus, not one we made, an ingen spinosaurus" she responded. Gunfire was heard everywher. Screaming and running. "There's a family of them" the handler yelled in fear. The spinosaurus' roars filled the air. Then they broke an important power cable. The dinosaurs were free, from small Yi Qi to the large titanosaurus, they all fled into the forest. The spinosaurus male started to take the meat supply. The spinosaurus ate it and went to the river to drink. A sarcosuchus was patrolling the waters. The spinosaurus's instincts began to kick in and it ran for it. It crashed into several domes simulating various ecosystems dinosaurs and other animals lived in. The remainder of animals captive left and were never seen again. The adolescent spinosaurs were shot to death. The mother came in and threw a crane into the water with a man inside. James hijacked a boat and sped off. With him were other people. A loud thump was felt and heard by the people. Someone had to check, so the handler went down. "Creepy" she said. She turned on her flashlight and to her horror were the other ingen animal they tried exterminating. Troodon, left on Sorna but were only cloned on Nublar. Even ingen themselves wanted troodon pectinodon extinct. She grabbed a flamethrower and burned them to death. One baby jumped into the water but was eaten by a plesiosaurus. Ever since, Sorna lay infested not with ingen's animals, but biosyn's animals. Dinosaurs and other creatures present on the island during incident(even if not mentioned). * Just about every known extinct animal+ingen's monsters What The T. rex looks like in the facility: